Gentle Breezes
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod finally finds his family


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong with me they belong TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Once again this is at the same place that Going Fishin was set.

Gentle Breezes

By: 24

Jarod stared around as he waited for his father, his young clone, Jeremy, Emily and his mother to arrive. The Centre was finally shut down and he had no reason to find his family and put them together again. He sometimes felt that it was his fault that his family was spread all over the world. It was because of the Centre wanted him and his brother that his parents were separated and had to hide his baby sister, but that was all in the past. It was over now. He only wished that his brother, Kyle could be here to enjoy this reunion. He watched as a car drove up to the curb and he wondered if that was his family. He had contacted his father a week ago and said that Emily had found their mother and they were together. He watched as the door open and saw his mother step out of the car and look around just like so many years ago when he first saw her. He started to walk towards the car, but then stopped just looking at her. He couldn't believe that she was here that his family was back together.

She saw him as she looked straight ahead. She paused and looked at her firstborn. Her baby that was ripped from her and her husband when he was just four years old in the middle of the night. She walked up to him and gathered him in her arms. She couldn't believe that she finally got to hold him in her arms. She wanted to do that when she got out of the Taxi, but the sweepers were there waiting for them. She had to let him go then and as they drove away she hoped that he wouldn't get caught and taken back to the Centre and she also hoped that they would meet again. She took his face into her hands and looked at him again. She saw the tears running down his face. She also saw the pain and guilt in his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he was taken. They wanted a baby so bad and so they trusted the people in NuGenesis and they had betrayed them by making her babies genius's, so the Centre could kidnap both her boys. She had allowed her boys to be tested there.

"It isn't you fault, Jarod."

He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up hugging his mother and crying into her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, Mom."

"And I've missed you to baby."

He stepped away from his mother and then went to hug his father, sister and Jeremy.

They had gotten into the cars and first went shopping with his family they got groceries, stuff for fishing and other stuff. Then they made their way to the cabin. They got everything out of the cars and carried them down to the cabin. The two front rooms had only one bed apiece and the two back rooms had two beds in the rooms. His parents got one of the front rooms and he got the other, Jeremy got one of the back rooms and so did Emily.

They unpacked the groceries and then their stuff. Then they went outside the tables and chairs outside and just talked. As the day wore on they only stopped talking to get the dinner cooked and put on the table. Then went and stared a fire and sat around the campfire roasting marshmallows and making smores.

The next day Jarod got up and opened the door. He went downstairs to start the coffee and wait until his family to wake up. His family he grinned at that word. All though his pretends he would meet and help thousands of families and felt envious of their relationships, but not anymore because his family was now here and that was what counted.

He then took a cup from the counter and filled it up and put sugar into it and then stirred it. He then took his cup outside and went up to the railing to sip it in silence. He heard the door open and looked to see who it was. His mother came out and smiled at him as she walked up to him. He set his cup down on the railing and hugged his mother as she opened her arms. He smiled as he hugged her back. With their arms still around each other they looked out onto the lake as a gentle breeze ruffled their hair. It was going to be the start of many beautiful days.

The End


End file.
